The present invention relates to a seat cushion for vehicle seats, comprising at least one core part consisting of an elastic plastic foam.
An example of such a seat cushion is known from DE3928883C2. This cushion part is for a seat provided with a climatic zone and is supposed to feature good comfort with respect to seating and air-conditioning. But the known cushion part is constructed relatively expensively, because it consists of fairly many component parts. A first core part comprising a plastic foam material is arranged within a shell-shaped base element. A cover element is exchangeably arranged in a recess of the base element. This cover element possesses another core made of plastic foam material, whose hardness is supposed to be greater than the hardness of the other core. The cover element is equipped with hollows that are designed conically extended toward the top surface, which is turned away from the base element. On the bottom surface, which faces the base element, the cover element is designed with projecting parts that are separated from each other, a hollow space being formed between them. This hollow space extends continuously between the base element and cover element, and it is fluidly connected with the cushion part""s top surface by openings. A section of each opening extends through the cover element, core, and cover element""s case; these openings open into the hollows. Additional openings are formed on the perimeter of the cover element""s outer rim. Air channels, which are fluidly connected with the hollow space located between the base element and cover element, are designed on the base element. The air channels form exhaust openings through which air can escape from the hollow space, wherein this air can be loaded with moisture. A natural chimney effect is therefore supposed to eliminate moisture from the top of the cushion part and through the hollow space.
Besides this, so-called active climatic seats are also known (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,065, for example), in which electrical fans (ventilators) provide continuous air circulation in the seat area. Naturally, such systems are particularly costly and expensive.
It is the objective of the invention to create a seat cushion of the generic type mentioned in the introduction, which is distinguished by structural simplicity and simpler manufacturability resulting therefrom, while simultaneously offering optimum climatic and seating comfort.
This is achieved according to invention, that the side of the core part which faces towards the sitting surface and at least a sub-area of the sitting surface consist of several adjacent tubular sections which are molded to a base section of the core part on one side and basically extend perpendicularly in relation to the sitting surface.
Consequently there preferably exists only one single core part, wherein the foamed tubular sections, which basically extend perpendicularly to the sitting surface, define the carrying and supporting properties. These sections can be very simply adapted to the respective requirements for optimum vibrational comfort and optimum distribution of the sitting pressure, preferably by proper shaping alone; that is above all by designing the supporting tube cross sections and/or open lengths of the individual tubular sections. Certainly, it would fundamentally also be possible to introduce alternative or additional different foam materials with different physical properties.
For good climatic comfort, it is planned that the tubular sections feature holes that extend through the core part completely, including the base section, and consequently have open edges on both sides. The penetrating holes allow air and moisture to be exchanged throughout the core part effectively, advantageously without active means such as ventilators or the like. According to invention, we are therefore dealing with a purely passive air-conditioning system that is very simple and economical.
Additional advantageous design characteristics of the invention are contained in both the dependent claims and the following description.